Pavement markings (e.g., paints, tapes, and individually mounted articles) guide and direct motorists and pedestrians traveling along roadways and paths. Paint was a preferred pavement marking for many years. However, modern pavement marking materials offer significant advantages over paint, such as increased visibility, retroreflectance, improved durability, and temporary and/or removable marking options.
Examples of modern pavement marking materials include, for example, thermoplastic pavement marking sheet materials, tapes, compositions, and raised pavement markers. Some thermoplastic pavement markings include high molecular weight ethylene acrylic acid polymers (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,252 (Tolliver)).